Assembly of the Three Hammers
The Unified Dwarven Senate is a ruling body put forth by the people of Khaz Modan and the allied Frost Dwarves. While the three major clans of the Council of Three Hammers remained rulled by their leaders and their respective senates, the Unified Dwarven Senate focuses on matters that affect the entire continent of Khaz Modan. Member States Kingdom of Ironforge Aerie Peak Empire of Thaurissan The Frostborn Gnomeregon Governed Lands Kingdom of Ironforge Dun Morogh Loch Modan Wetlands Aerie Peak Hinterlands Notheron Empire of Thaurissan Blackrock Mountain Burning Steppes The Frostborn Storm Peaks Gnomeregan Tinker Town Contested Badlands Searing Gorge Positions Within the Senate House Speaker The House Speaker is an impartial voice on the senate that works to keep order among the senate. It is they who structures the docket and ensures that meetings remain civil, at least in the dwarven sense of the term. The Master of War The Master of War is in charge of coordinating the armies of three major clans. While not a supreme leader, they are responsible for aiding in unified efforts on multiple fronts and tactical expertise. The Keeper of Law The Keeper of Law is the authority on national and domestic laws within dwarf realms. They are educated on the laws of all clans and the laws set forth by the Unified Dwarven Senate. In cases of crimes so agregious that they surpass local governments, The Keeper of Law acts as judge during the trial of the defendant in front of the senate. The Stone Envoy The Stone Envoy is in charge of all diplomatic matters. It is they who apoint foreign ambassadors and they who accept foreign delegations. They are responsible for ensuring that matters of foreign concern are brought up during senate meetings and aid in their representation. The Royal Treasurer The Royal Reasurer is overseer of the collective funds of all dwarven realms. They are in charge of the monetary census of dwarven wealth and aid in ensuring the economies locally and nationally are in order. The Royal Treasurer is also in charge of ensuring proper trade and deals with all matters of foreign traders and events related to trade. The Master Mender The Master Mender is the foremost expert on dwarven medecine. It is they who ensure only the finest training is given to any dwarven physision and it is they who ensure the health of all dwarven realms. Should matters of plague or outbreaks be brought up, The Master Mender takes lead in handleing the problem in coordinated efforts. The Lord of Mystics Established with the introduction of the Dark Iron Clan, The Lord of Mystics is the supreme authority of magic in Khaz Modan. Is is they who seek the protection of all dwarven mystics, while also ensuring their regulation to avoid rogue mages and warlocks. The Lord of Mystics ensures all magical colleges of Khaz Modan are up to par and well managed. The Royal Victualler The Royal Victualler is in charge of supervising all ale production and in charge of festivals within dwarven realms. They coordinate all regional leaders in the planning of events and all feast, banquets, and parties of a noble nature are headed by them. The Proving Master The Proving Master referees all contest and competitions of honor. Be they the ram races, honor duels, or trials by combat. They ensure all internal martial prowess honors The Council of Three Hammers and prevent those who seek to dishonor dwarven combat with trickery and falsehoods. The Voice of the Gnomes The Voice of the Gnomes is the only gnome within Khaz Modan who has a vote and seat on the Unified Dwarven Senate. The gnomish people were given this honor due to the millenia old kinship between the dwarves and gnomes. As gnomes have holdings within dwarven territories, such as the former temporary capital of Tinker Town, the Voice of Gnomes ensures fair treatment to all gnomish citizens. Current Seat Holders(Players) Elder Council Barhild Brighthammer Ghanan Steelbeard Magimund Warcrown Margrite Dourtongue Tixi Toxitorque Senators and Thanes Bor Coaldust Fyrbodhna Tephrashard Daghren Doomforge Drarin Thundersteel Draupnir Foamybeard Foghas Lightbeard Haguar Runewarden Hammond Hammergrimm Solagon Ashblood Thoghli Ramheart Former Seat Holders(Players) Elder Council Hammond Hammergrimm Raudel Coggstomper Senators and Thanes Grungnir Orcbane Advisers Church of Light Popohnia Crystalrose The Pantheon Thorgoin Goldfinger Shamanism Balrin Windbeard Worker and Guild Unions Borfo Battleboots Formal Delegates 'Stormwind Delegation' Baldassar Partiger 'Dalaran Delegation' Salazar Demes Gilnean Delegation N/A 'Kul Tiran Delegation' Paloma Swift 'Lordaeron Delegation' Niklos Adamant Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II 'Stromic Delegation' John Beredric 'Alterac Delegation' Zaria Blackmoore Darnassian Refugees Katiera Shadowblade 'The Exodar' Lightwarden Rhuua 'Pandaren Delegation' N/A Quel'Dorei Delegation Aurelias Dawnsorrow Ren'Dorei Delegation N/A Army of the Light Delegation N/A Alliances and Foreign Ties The Grand Alliance Kingdom of Stormwind Kingdom of Gilneas Kingdom of Kul Tiras Kingdom of Stromgarde Covenant of Lordaeron Talongrab, Alterac The Exodar Army of the Light Ren'dorei Independant Ties Argent Lordaeron DalaranCategory:Political Organizations Category:Dwarf Category:Gnome Category:Organizations